


I Knew You Were Trouble

by cityatwar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityatwar/pseuds/cityatwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirtless Bellamy, frustrated Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Trouble

_It would be so easy_ , she thought to herself while she was watching him work on the wall. Clarke had been sitting there, staring, for a full ten minutes. It was a hot day so his shirt had come off pretty soon into the whole process. Every once in a while he took a few moments to catch his breath and she could see drops of sweat rolling down from his neck all the way into the back of his jeans. It hypnotized her.

 _It would be so easy to just go over there and invite him to her tent._ She was sure he wouldn’t object to it too much. And seeing him work with his hands made her wonder what else he could do with them. Clarke bit her bottom lip in an attempt to not groan out of pure frustration.

 _So easy_. She sighed and got up from where she was sitting. _But probably also a huge mistake._ She turned her back to Bellamy and tried to make her brain focus on the important things instead of the very attractive man that kept invading her mind. Important things like keeping everyone alive.

“Admiring the view, princess?” His voice was suddenly behind her. She felt her cheeks heat up as he walked by to get some water. She tried to think of something witty to reply with but got distracted by the movement of the muscles in his back. He looked over his shoulder with a grin and gave her a wink.

Clarke let out a deep sigh. _Yes, a huge mistake_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
